List of Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Phoenix Roadrunners (1989–90 to 1996–97) of the International Hockey League (IHL). :Name: (years played): position: birth date: Home Town A *Peter Ahola (1991-1992) Defense, 1968-05-14 Espoo, Finland * Brad Aitken (1989-1990) Left Wing, 1967-10-30 Scarborough, ONT * Mel Angelstad (1995-1996) Left Wing, 1971-10-31 Saskatoon, SASK * Mark Astley (1996-1997) Defense, 1969-03-30 Calgary, ALTA B *Ruslan Batyrshin (1995-1997) Defense, 1975-02-19 Moscow, Russia * Darren Beals (1989-1990) Goalie, 1968-08-28 Dartmouth, NS * Frederik Beaubien (1995-1996) Goalie, 1975-04-01 Lauzon, PQ * Nick Beaulieu (1989-1991) Left Wing, 1968-08-19 Rimouski, PQ * Jerome Bechard (1990-1991) Left Wing, 1969-03-30 Regina, SASK * Hugo Belanger (1996-1997) Left Wing, 1970-05-28 St. Hubert, PQ * Aki-Petteri Berg (1995-1997) Defense, 1977-07-28 Turku, Finland * Bob Berg (1991-1993) Left Wing, 1970-07-02 Beamsville, ONT * Mike Berger (1989-1990) Defense, 1967-06-02 Edmonton, ALTA * Jean-Claude Bergeron (1996-1997) Goalie, 1968-10-14 Hauterive, PQ * Andy Bezeau (1994-1995) Left Wing, 1970-03-30 Saint John, NB * Scott Bjugstad (1990-1993) Forward, 1961-06-02 St. Paul, MN * Arto Blomsten (1994-1996) Defense, 1965-03-16 Vaasa, Finland * John Blue (1989-1996) Goalie, 1966-02-19 Huntington Beach, CA * Mike Boback (1995-1996) Centre, 1970-08-13 Mt. Clemens, MI * Mike Bodnarchuk (1993-1994) Right Wing, 1970-03-26 Bramalea, ONT * Derek Booth (1991-1992) Defense, 1970-07-19 Niagara Falls, ONT * Philippe Boucher (1995-1996) Defense, 1973-03-24 St. Apollinaire, PQ * Bruce Boudreau (1989-1990) Centre, 1955-01-09 Toronto, ONT * Frank Breault (1991-1993) Right wing, 1967-05-11 Acton Vale, PQ * Tim Breslin (1991-1994) Left wing, 1967-12-08 Downers Grove, IL * Dan Brierly (1996-1997) Defense, 1974-01-23 Brewster, NY * Neal Broten (1996-1997) Centre, 1959-11-29 Roseau, MN * Scott Brower (1989-1990) Goalie, 1964-09-26 Viking, ALTA * Kevin Brown (1994-1996) Right wing, 1974-05-11 Birmingham, England * Rob Brown (1994-1995) Right Wing, 1968-04-10 Kingston, ONT * Sean Brown (1994-1995) Right Wing, 1973-03-30 Oshawa, ONT * Jim Burton (1995-1996) Defense, 1963-11-06 Brantford, ONT * Dan Bylsma (1994-1996) Right Wing, 1970-09-19 Grand Haven, MI C *Rene Chapdelaine (1990-1993) Defense, 1966-09-27 Weyburn, SASK * Brian Chapman (1993-1997) Defense, 1968-02-10 Brockville, ONT * Stephane Charbonneau (1993-1994) Right Wing, 1970-06-27 St. Adele, PQ * Jeff Chychrun (1991-1993) Defense, 1966-05-03 LaSalle, PQ * Kerry Clark (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1968-08-21 Kelvington, SASK * Sylvain Couturier (1990-1993) Left wing, 1968-04-23 Greenfield Park, PQ * Rob Cowie (1994-1996) Defense, 1967-11-03 Willowdale, ONT * Phil Crowe (1992-1994) Right wing, 1970-04-14 Nanton, ALTA * Ted Crowley (1996-1997) Defense, 1970-05-03 Concord, MA * Dan Currie (1993-1995) Left wing, 1968-03-15 Burlington, ONT D *Byron Dafoe (1994-1995) Goalie, 1971-02-25 Sussex, England * Andrew Dale (1996-1997) Centre, 1976-02-16 Sudbury, ONT * Mike DeCarle (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1966-08-20 Covina, CA * Shawn Dineen (1989-1990) Defense, 1958-03-01 Detroit, MI * Paul DiPietro (1996-1997) Centre, 1970-09-08 Sault Ste. Marie, ONT * Wayne Doucet (1994-1995) Left Wing, 1970-06-19 Mississauga, ONT * Scott Drevitch (1990-1991) Defense, 1965-09-09 Brookline, MA * John Druce (1993-1994) Right Wing, 1966-02-23 Peterborough, ONT * Stan Drulia (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1968-01-05 Elmira, NY * Iain Duncan (1991-1992) Left Wing, 1963-08-04 Toronto, ONT E *Devin Edgerton (1994-1996) Centre, 1970-06-11 Kindersley, SASK * David Emma (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1969-01-14 Cranston, RI * Randy Exelby (1989-1990) Goalie, 965-08-13 Toronto, ONT F *Scott Feasby (1994-1995) Defense, 1970-11-20 Port Perry, ONT * Craig Ferguson (1995-1996) Centre, 1970-04-08 Castro Valley, CA * Larry Floyd (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1961-05-01 Peterborough, ONT * Marc Fortier (1992-1994) Centre, 1966-02-26 Windsor, PQ * Joe Frederick (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1969-06-08 Madison, WI G *Michael Gaul (1994-1995) Defense, 1973-04-28 Lachine, PQ * Todd Gillingham (1996-1997) Left Wing, 1970-01-31 Labrodor City, NF * Darryl Gilmour (1990-1993) Goalie, 1967-02-13 Winnipeg, MAN * Mike Glover (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1968-07-23 Ottawa, ONT * Mario Gosselin (1990-1991) Goalie, 1963-06-15 Thetford Mines, PQ * David Goverde (1990-1995) Goalie, 1970-04-09 Toronto, ONT * Kevin Grant (1992-1994) Defense, 1969-01-09 Toronto, ONT * Steve Graves (1990-1991) Left Wing, 1964-04-07 Trenton, ONT * Keith Gretzky (1989-1990) Centre, 1967-02-16 Brantford, ONT * Brent Grieve (1995-1997 (Left Wing, 1969-05-09 Oshawa, ONT * Brad Guzda (1996-1997) Goalie, 1973-04-28 Banff, ALTA H *David Haas (1993-1994) Left Wing, 1968-06-23 Toronto, ONT * Bob Halkidis (1990-1991) Defense, 1966-03-05 Toronto, ONT * Mark Hardy (1993-1994) Defense, 1959-02-01 Semaden, Switzerlan * Todd Harkins (1996-1997) Centre, 1968-10-08 Cleveland, OH * Scott Harlow (1990-1991) Left Wing, 1963-10-11 East Bridgewater, MA * Rick Hayward (1990-1991) Defense, 1966-02-25 Toledo, OH * Jamie Hearn (1996-1997) Defense, 1971-02-23 Quesnel, BC * Jim Hiller (1992-1993) Right Wing, 1969-05-15 Port Alberni, BC * Justin Hocking (1993-1995) Defence, 1974-01-09 Stettler, ALTA * Paul Holden (1991-1993) Defence, 1970-03-15 Kitchener, ONT * Kelly Hrudey (1995-1996) Goalie, 1961-01-13 Edmonton, ALTA * Mike Hudson (1996-1997) Centre, 1967-02-06 Guelph, ONT * Dean Hulett (1993-1994) Right Wing, 1971-07-25 San Juan, PR I J *Pauli Jaks (1993-1995) Goalie, 1972-01-25 Schaffhausen, Switzerlan * Steve Jaques (1990-1992) Defense, 1969-02-21 Burnaby, BC * Bob Jay (1993-1994) Defense, 1965-11-18 Burlington, MA * Matt Johnson (1995-1996) Left Wing, 1975-11-23 Welland, ONT * Steve Johnson (1989-1990) Forward, 1966-03-03 Grand Forks, ND K *Trent Kaese (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1967-09-09 Nanaimo, BC * Tom Karalis (1989-1990) Defense, 1964-05-24 Montreal, PQ * Kyosti Karjalainen ( 1990-1992) Forward, 1967-06-19 Gavle, Sweden * Ed Kastelic (1992-1993) Right Wing, 1964-01-29 Toronto, ONT * Paul Kelly (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1967-04-17 Hamilton, ONT * Bob Kennedy (1989-1990) * Kevin Kerr (1989-1994) Right Wing, 1967-09-18 North Bay, ONT * Rick Knickle (1993-1994) Goalie, 1960-02-26 Dartmouth, NS * Fred Knipscheer (1996-1997) Centre, 1969-09-03 Ft. Wayne, IN * Chris Kontos (1990-1991) Left Wing, 1963-12-10 Toronto, ONT * Dave Korol (1989-1990) Defense, 1965-03-01 Winnipeg, MAN * Igor Korolev (1996-1997) Centre, 1970-09-06 Moscow, Russia * Ted Kramer (1992-1993) Right Wing, 1969-10-29 Findlay, OH L *Eric Lacroix (1994-1995) Left Wing, 1971-07-15 Montreal, PQ * Nathan LaFayette (1996-1997) Centre, 1973-02-17 New Westminster, BC * Jason Lafreniere (1989-1990) Centre, 1966-12-06 St. Catharines, ONT * Tom Laidlaw (1990-1991) Defense, 1958-04-15 Brampton, ONT * Jeff Lamb (1989-1990) * Robert Lang (1992-1994) Centre, 1970-12-19 Teplice, Czech * Marc Laniel (1989-1990) Defense, 1968-01-16 Oshawa, ONT * Rick Lanz (1991-1992) Defense, 1961-09-16 Karlovy Vary, Czech * Steve Larouche (1995-1996) Centre, 1971-04-14 Rouyn-Noranda, PQ * Eric Lavigne (1993-1995) Defense, 1972-11-14 Victoriaville, PQ * Dominic Lavoie (1993-1994) Defense, 1967-11-21 Montreal, PQ * Brian Lawton (1990-1991) Left Wing, 1965-06-29 New Brunswick, NJ * Guy Leveque (1992-1995) Centre, 1972-12-28 Kingston, ONT * Mikael Lindholm (1990-1991) Left Wing, 1964-12-19 Brynas, Sweden * David Littman (1989-1990) Goalie, 1967-06-13 Cranston, RI * Lonnie Loach (1992-1993) Left Wing, 1968-04-14 New Liskeard, ONT * Chris Luongo (1989-1990) Defense, 1967-03-17 Detroit, MI M *Kevin MacDonald (1989-1993) Defense, 1966-02-24 Prescott, ONT * Andrew MacVicar (1989-1990) Left Wing, 1969-03-12 Dartmouth, NS * Mike MacWilliam (1996-1997) Left Wing, 1967-02-14 Burnaby, BC * Jeff Madill (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1965-06-21 Oshawa, ONT * Jim Maher (1991-1994) Defense, 1970-06-30 Warren, MI * Jacques Mailhot (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1961-12-05 Shawnigan, PQ * Kurt Mallett (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1971-03-27 Saugus, MA * George Maneluk (1992-1993) Goalie, 1967-07-25 Winnipeg, MAN * Chris Marinucci (1996-1997) Centre, 1971-12-29 Grand Rapids, MN * Don Martin (1989-1990) Defense, 1968-03-29 London, ONT * Ivan Matulik (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1968-06-17 Nitra, Slovakia * Roger Maxwell (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1975-11-21 Brampton, ONT * Daryn McBride (1990-1991) Right Wing, 1968-03-29 Fort Saskatchewan, ALTA * Brad McCaughey (1992-1993) Centre, 1966-06-10 Ann Arbor, MI * Shawn McCosh (1991-1993) Centre, 1969-06-05 Oshawa, ONT * Jim McGeough (1989-1990) Centre, 1963-04-13 Regina, SASK * Brian McKee (1994-1995) Defense, 1964-12-13 Willowdale, ONT * Steve McKenna (1996-1997) Defense, 1973-08-21 Toronto, ONT * Ken McRae (1994-1997) Right Wing, 1968-04-23 Winchester, ONT * Brian McReynolds (1993-1995) Centre, 1965-01-05 Penetanguishene, ONT * Kris Miller (1991-1992) Defense, 1969-03-30 Bemidji, MN * Jaroslav Modry (1996-1997) Defense, 1971-02-27 Ceske-Budejovice, Czech Rep. * Carl Mokosak (1989-1990) Left Wing, 1962-09-22 Fort Saskatchewan, ALTA * John Mokosak (1992-1993) Defense, 1963-09-07 Edmonton, ALTA * Michel Mongeau (1996-1997) Centre, 1965-02-09 Nun's Island, PQ * Jason Morgan (1996-1997) Centre, 1976-10-09 St. John's, NFLD * Dave Moylan (1990-1991) Defense, 1967-08-13 Tillsonburg, ONT * Rob Murphy (1993-1995) Centre, 1969-04-07 Hull, PQ * Pat Murray (1993-1994) Left Wing, 1969-08-20 Stratford, ONT N *Vaclav Nedomansky (1994-1996) Right Wing, 1971-01-05 Bratislava, Slovakia * Jan Nemecek (1996-1997) Defense, 1976-02-14 Pisek, Czech * Robbie Nichols (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1964-08-04 Hamilton, ONT * Barry Nieckar (1991-1992) Left Wing, 1967-12-16 Rama, SASK * Chris Norton (1991-1992) * Richard Novak (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1966-02-19 Kamloops, BC O *Sean O'Brien (1996-1997) Left Wing, 1972-02-09 Boston, MA * Sean O'Donnell (1994-1995) Defense, 1971-10-13 Ottawa, ONT * Billy O'Dwyer (1990-1992) Forward, 1960-01-25 South Boston, MA * Mike O'Neill (1994-1995) Goalie, 1967-11-03 Montreal, PQ P *Dave Pasin (1990-1991) Centre, 1966-07-08 Edmonton, ALTA * Joe Paterson (1991-1992) Left Wing, 1960-06-25 Toronto, ONT * Davis Payne (1993-1994) Right Wing, 1970-10-24 King City, ONT * Randy Pearce (1994-1996) Left Wing, 1970-02-23 Kitchener, ONT * Yanic Perreault (1994-1995) Centre, 1971-04-04 Sherbrooke, PQ * Bryant Perrier (1989-1990) Defense, 1965-05-17 Vancouver, BC * Barry Potomski (1994-1997) Right Wing, 1972-11-24 Windsor, ONT * Petr Prajsler (1990-1991) Defense, 1965-09-21 Hradec Kralove, Czech Q R *Andre Racicot (1994-1995) Goalie, 1969-06-09 Rouyn-Noranda, PQ * Eldon "Pokey" Reddick (1989-1990) Goalie, 1964-10-06 Halifax, NS * Keith Redmond (1992-1996) Left Wing, 1972-10-25 Richmond Hill, ONT * Carl Repp (1989-1990) Goalie, Kimberley, BC * Eric Ricard (1990-1991) Defense, 1969-02-16 St. Cesaire, PQ * Stephane Richer (1990-1991) Defense, 1966-04-28 Hull, PQ * Dave Richter (1989-1990) Defense, 1960-04-08 Winnipeg, MAN * Trevor Roenick (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1974-10-07 Derby, CT * Jeff Rohlicek (1990-1992) Centre, 1966-01-27 Park Ridge, IL * Steve Rooney (1990-1991) Forward, 1963-06-28 Canton, MA * Serge Roy (1990-1991) Defense, 1962-06-25 Sept-Iles, PQ * Mike Ruark (1991-1993) Defense, 1971-04-18 Calgary, ALTA * Daniel Rydmark (1995-1996) Centre, 1970-02-23 Vasteras, Sweden S *Brent Sapergia (1989-1990) Right Wing, 1962-11-16 Flin Flon, MAN * Marc Saumier (1990-1993) Centre, 1969-04-18 Hull, PQ * Rob Schena (1989-1990) Defense, 1967-02-05 Saugus, MA * Chris Schmidt (1996-1997) Centre, 1976-03-01 Beaver Lodge, ALTA * Doug Searle (1995-1996) Defense, 1972-03-21 Toronto, ONT * Brett Seguin (1992-1995) Centre, 1972-02-20 St. Mary's, ONT * Brandy Semchuk (1991-1994) Right Wing, 1971-09-22 Calgary, ALTA * Peter Sentner (1990-1991) Defense, 1969-06-13 Boston, MA * Daniel Shank (1993-1994) Right Wing, 1967-05-12 Montreal, PQ * Oleg Shargorodsky (1995-1996) Defense, 1969-11-18 Kharkov, Ukraine * Jeff Shevalier (1994-1997) Left Wing, 1974-03-14 Mississauga, ONT * Gary Shuchuk (1994-1996) Centre, 1967-02-17 Edmonton, ALTA * Ilkka Sinisalo (1991-1992) Forward, 1958-07-10 Valkeakoski, Finland * John Slaney (1996-1997) Defense, 1972-02-07 St. John's, NFLD * Doug Smith (1994-1995) Right Wing, 1964-12-27 Hanover, MA * Vern Smith (1989-1992) Defense, 1964-05-30 Lethbridge, ALTA * Brad Smyth (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1973-03-13 Ottawa, ONT * Chris Snell (1994-1996) Defense, 1971-07-12 Regina, SASK * Stephane Soulliere (1995-1997) Centre, 1975-05-30 Greenfield Park, PQ * Ken Spangler (1989-1990) Defense, 1967-05-02 Edmonton, ALTA * Graham Stanley (1990-1991) Right Wing, 1966-03-19 St. Catharine's, ONT * Sergei Stas (1995-1996) Defense, 1974-04-28 Minsk, Belarus * Robb Stauber (1990-1994) Goalie, 1967-11-25 Duluth, MN * Dave Stewart (1992-1994) Defense, 1972-01-11 Norwood, ONT * Jamie Storr (1995-1997) Goalie, 1975-12-28 Brampton, ONT * Brian Straub (1994-1995) Defense, 1968-07-02 Elizabeth, NJ * Marc Straub (1994-1995) * Steve Strunk (1993-1994) Centre, 1968-08-01 Wausau, WI * Ron Sutter (1995-1996) Centre, 1963-12-02 Viking, ALTA T *Patrice Tardif (1996-1997) Centre, 1970-10-30 Saint-Methode-de-Fro, PQ * Dave Thomlinson (1993-1997) Left Wing, 1966-10-22 Edmonton, ALTA * Brent Thompson (1990-1997) Defense, 1971-01-09 Calgary, ALTA * Jim Thomson (1991-1993) Right Wing, 1965-12-30 Edmonton, ALTA * Brad Tiley (1992-1997) Defense, 1971-07-05 Markdale, ONT * Grant Tkachuk (1989-1990) Left Wing, 1968-09-24 L.L. Biche, ALTA * Doug Torrel (1996-1997) Right Wing, 1969-04-29 Hibbing, MN * Dave Tretowicz (1991-1993) * Soren True (1991-1992) Left Wing, 1968-02-09 Aarhus, Denmark * Denis Tsygurov (1995-1996) Defense, 1971-02-26 Chelyabinsk, Russia U V *Nicholas Vachon (1994-1997) Left Wing, 1972-07-20 Montreal, PQ * John Van Kessel (1990-1992) Right Wing, 1969-12-19 Bridgewater, NS * John Vary (1992-1993) Defense, 1972-02-11 Owen Sound, ONT * Darren Veitch (1995-1996) Defense, 1960-04-24 Saskatoon, SASK * Mike Vellucci (1989-1990) Defense, 1966-08-11 Farmington, MI * Jim Vesey (1993-1995) Centre, 1965-09-29 Charlestown, MA * Mark Vichorek (1989-1990) Defense, 1963-01-05 Moose Lake, MN * Mickey Volcan (1990-1991) Defense, 1962-03-03 Edmonton, ALTA * Jan Vopat (1995-1997) Defense, 1973-03-22 Most, Czech Rep. * Roman Vopat (1996-1997) Centre, 1976-04-21 Litvinov, Czech * Mike Vukonich (1991-1994) Centre, 1968-11-05 Duluth, MN * Igor Vyazmikin (1991-1992) Left Wing, 1966-01-08 Moscow, Russia W *Tim Watters (1991-1995) Defense, 1959-07-25 Kamloops, BC * Sean Whitham (1989-1990) Defense, 1967-03-13 Verdun, PQ * Sean Whyte (1990-1996) Right wing, 1970-05-04 Sudbury, ONT * Darryl Williams (1990-1994) Left Wing, 1968-02-29 Labrador City, NF * Ross Wilson (1991-1992) Right Wing, 1969-06-26 The Pas, MAN * Steve Wilson (1994-1996) Defense, 1968-09-03 Belleville, ONT X Y *Vitali Yachmenev (1994-1995) Left Wing, 1975-01-08 Chelyabinsk, Russia * Scott Young (1990-1991) Defense, 1965-05-26 Oakville, ONT Z *Rick Zombo (1996-1997) Defense, 1963-05-08 Des Plaines, IL Category:International Hockey League (1945-2001) players